


Emo Kylo Ren [+ Rey]

by smokalicious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emo Kylo Ren, F/M, M/M, Rey is awesome and she beat the game ok, Rylo, i'm trash, xbox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokalicious/pseuds/smokalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots for Kylo Ren and Rey based off of tweets by that Emo Kylo Ren account that you didn't ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hands Rey an xbox controller* it's cool if you don't beat it the first try  
> i didn't  
> you have to really learn and practice  
> *rey beats it*

Rey wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about college parties yet. So far most of them had been a bit boring, not exactly what she’d been expecting. In the movies they we supposed to be a blast, sex, drugs, alcohol, all that good stuff. But the ones she’d been to were nothing like that. She hadn’t done any drugs other than weed (not the good stuff, the kind Poe buys). She hadn’t really had any sex, at least none that completely satisfied her. She’d drank alcohol, plenty of it, but alcohol didn’t really get her anywhere.  
She was a freshman so, so far she hadn’t been to too many parties. Only a couple frat parties and a few dorm parties. The frat parties weren’t her thing, she knew what frat boys did to girls. Not necessarily all of them, but some. So, she couldn’t drink. In fact, she refused to. She wouldn’t risk some sloppy pervert roofying her drink. The only two she’d been to Poe and Finn had dragged her too. For some reason they had been enjoying the college experience more than her. Maybe it was their gay instincts, or something. Was that a think? She couldn’t entirely be sure.  
“You look bored.” Said a deep voice to her side. She looked to the right to see a chest. She didn’t expect to have to look up so much, but he was extremely tall. She was considerably tall at five foot seven, but he was ridiculous. He had to be at least six two, maybe six three. She looked up to see a familiar face, unfortunately, it was Ben Solo. Or as he liked people to refer to him as, Kylo Ren. Rey didn’t really care what he wanted to be called, if he prefered Kylo Ren, then that’s what she’d call him. Not that she really talked to him much. She’d encountered two, maybe three other times. He was an ass. Finn said he was as well. Apparently they used to work at the same place, Finn as an intern, Kylo as an actual employee. They were friends, not going to bars and chatting it up kind of friends. They were more chatting casually around the water cooler type of friends. Kylo’s reaction to Finn leaving to work for another office was total asshole behavior.  
In some senses people would consider him emo, it was strange that he worked in an office. Imagining him in a suit was weird. Even in the color white in general. He wore mostly black and red, he seemed to like the color red. She’d seen him around campus. He always looked sad. And pale. He didn’t exactly seem to have very many friends. She’d seem him talking to a guy with red hair that was called Hux. She wasn’t sure if that was a nickname or his actual name. She didn’t really care much about that either.  
“I am bored.” She replied simply. She couldn’t think of a reason he might be talking to her, he didn’t seem to be the type to actually like interacting with people. He seemed like the brooding angsty type that claimed to hate everyone and everything.  
“Me too.” He said in agreement. “Come with me.”  
“What?” She said, but he grabbed her wrist and began to drag her into another room. Luckily, it wasn’t a bedroom. She was glad for that. She didn’t need a rapist on her hand. Even though she could probably kick his ass no matter how tall he was. Instead, he brought her to a room with a couch and a television along with an xbox, a playstation whatever, and millions of games.  
“What are we doing here?” She asked, genuinely confused. Her eyebrows were furrowed and he laughed at that. He sat on one end of the small couch and tugged her to sit next to him. The tv was on and the xbox was already powered up and ready to go with whatever game. She wasn’t exactly much of a gamer. Poe and Finn were, though, to an extreme. They’d tried to get her to play, but she hadn’t really been up for it. It wasn’t that she didn’t find them intriguing it was just she didn’t have the time to get sucked in. She was already a piece of fandom trash and a tumblr addict, she didn’t need video games to be added to that list.  
He leaned forward to get something making his black t-shirt ride up a bit. She could see the skin of his lower back. Was it humanly possible to be that pale? She wasn’t extremely tan herself, but he was white. Maybe it was because she grew up in a canyon town with little rain and a lot of sun. Everyone seemed to be tan around there. But, here there was a variety. Pale, tan, dark, light.  
“Here.” He said handing her a shiny remote. He then started a game. Without looking away from the game he added. “Don’t be afraid if you don’t beat it at first, I didn’t. You have to really learn and practice.”  
She pressed a few buttons, moved the joystick. Honestly, she had no idea what she was doing. But something popped up on the screen and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. He looked back at her with astonishment and shock in his eyes. She began to ask what was wrong but he said something first.  
“You beat it.”  
“What?”  
“The game, you beat it.”  
Then she laughed harder than she’d ever laughed at one of these parties. She laughed so hard she had to press a hand to her stomach because it was aching. She laughed so hard she pretty much fell off the couch. He was speechless, probably from all the shock.


	2. Twist Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short, but come on, it's a one shot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Sorry, Rey, no bottle openers. But, don’t worry I know this great force trick. *Concentrates fiercely* This one’s a twist off.

Rey brought her hand up to open the bottle of water but was stopped by a hand covering hers. A larger, paler one at that. She knew exactly who it was when she noticed the little freckle between his thumb and index finger. It was Kylo Ren, someone she’d only encountered once before at a party. They’d played xbox, she’d beat the game on her first try, and laughed her ass clean off. After that she hadn’t seen him around very much. They had a class together, she knew that, but it was a math class and she liked math. So, she liked paid attention. He was always the first to leave class and she was always the last because she had a lot of things. Several notebooks, a laptop, and a two inch binder. Was it obvious enough that she was a freshman?   
“Kylo.” She said looking up at him. She remembered how tall he was this time. He smiled at her, his cheeks wrinkling into his facial hair. She couldn’t help but smile back. She didn’t really expect to see him again. This wasn’t like last time, it wasn’t some party. They were in the student lounge. He’d actually had the guts to finally approach her.   
“Rey, my bae.” He sounded drunk. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the watch she always had around her thin wrist. She’d gotten it so long ago she couldn’t even remember getting it. But, she knew it was from her father before he… Well left. It wasn’t even dinner time. She put her hands on his face and tilted it slightly so she could see his eyes. They weren’t dilated or anything, he looked perfectly fine. Maybe it was just a bad way of him flirting. Oh god.  
“Whatcha doin’ there?” He asked and she released his head.  
“Nothing…” She lied and turned back to her water bottle. She went to open it but his hands stopped her. She rose an eyebrow and looked at him. He smiled.  
“Sorry, Rey, no bottle openers. But, don’t worry, I’m strong. Let me.” He grabbed the bottle and began to pull at the cap. He pulled and pulled until his face looked bright pink.   
“Kylo…” She began.  
“No, I got it.” He said, clearly struggling. He got frustrated and threw the bottle on the ground and growled at it. He actually growled at the water bottle.   
“That one’s a twist off…”


End file.
